Mitologia garcońska
Mitologia garcońska - defacto święta księga grubofonistów. Jej prawdziwa nazwa pozostaje zagadką (ówczesna została przyjęta przez WSGiF oraz MIB). Wszyscy wyznawcy Grubej zapewniają, że żadna taka księga nie istnieje, jednak przez wiele lat badań grubolodzy doszukali się pojedynczych fragmentów owego utworu. Informacje ogólne Budowa Według dostępnych fragmentów księgę można podzielić na dwie części: Fragmenty z życia Grubej i Garcona (współczesne) oraz Fragmenty historyczne, które opisują dawny Grubofonizm. * Fragmenty historyczne to fragmenty od 1 do 14 * Fragmenty współczesne to wszystkie fragmenty powyżej 14 * Istnieje jeden fragment zmyślony przez prof. Freemana. * Każdy fragment zawiera tzw. wersety (które są akapitami) * Niektóre fragmenty mają swoje tytuły Zgodność z rzeczywistością Nie wszystkie fragmenty są prawdziwe. Jest to bezpośredni dowód na dowolność interpretacyjną księgi przez grubofonistów. Fragment zmyślony przez prof. Freemana "Epistoła początku wszelkości" Na początku nie było nic. Nic było fajne. Nic lubiło grać w koszykówkę. Nic potrzebowało kogoś do grania. Ale tylko Nic na całym świecie był, więc nie miał kto z nim grać. Pewnego razu Nic zaczął płakać. Z pomocą przyszedł mu Nikt. Nikt był synem koszykówki, a tatą Nikta był kosz. A więc kosz zmarł na zbyt dużą ilość śmieci (przepełnienie). Nikt poznał podczas pogrzebu pragrubą, która zwała się Gruba Baba. Pewnego dnia Nic tak mocno waliło piłkę do kosza, że urodził się Magnetowid. Magnetowid cierpiał na brak mózgu. Nic chciał zjeść brak mózgu ale magnetowid. Magnetowid raz tak się wkurzył, że posrał wszystkich. Wszystkich pozabijał, ale na szczęście Nikt przeżył, lecz niestety powiedział. A jak zauważył płaczący kosz to mu w ryj włożył odciętą rękę koszykówki. Na świecie nie było nic, albowiem Magnetowid był. „To tylko złudzenie” – pomyślał Kosz. Magnetowid powiedział, że jest bogiem. Wszyscy go posłuchali. Wtedy przyturlama się Gruba Baba. A Przyturlama była siostrą Madafaki. Gruba Baba robiła sobie bułkę z serem. Gruba Baba powiedziała do Magnetowida „Masz u siebie pełno bułek, ale mojej bułki z serem, która rośnie na środku niczego nie możesz zjadać!”. Od tego czasu bułka z serem nazywała się Bułką poznania Grubej Baby. Nic się obraziło, więc Gruba powiedziała, że wszyscy muszą jeść minimum 17 bułek dziennie bo inaczej sie zezłości. Przyszedleflema Chuda i zaczęła kusić Magnetowida, żeby zjadł bułkę Poznania Grubej Baby. Magnetowid nie wytrzymał psychicznie. Zaczął strzelać i zniszczył Bułkę poznania Grubej Baby. Gruba Baba się zezłościła i wpadła w furię. Ale była tak wkurzona, że zjadła swoją córkę. Wypluła nosem na inny rodzaj bułek – bułki z dżemem. Bułki z serem i bułki z dżemem zaczęły toczyć wojnę. Bułka z dżemem była nowością technologiczną i zwyciężyła łatwo, szybko i boleśnie. Nikt i Nic zmarli i pozostawili testament, ale napisali go po swojej śmierci. W testamencie zawarte było o podzielanie wszystkiego na dzielnice. Magnetowid miał swoją dzielnicę a Gruba Baba swoją. Wszystko nie czuło sie dobrze podzielone na dzielnice. Zwymiotowało na dzielnicę Grzejników, które się posrały na widok wymiocin. Gruba Baba była gruba. A nikt nie znał sekretu grubej Baby bo zniszczono jej bułkę. Pewnego dnia rano o godzinie 19 Garcon wstał z łóżka, lecz potknął się o swoje nogi. Prawda była taka, że Gruba Baba była grubotem z przyszłości. Gruboty umiały bardzo fajne rzeczy: oddychanie, manipulacja czasem. Gruba Baba bowiem cofnęła się w czasie, aby ocalić Grubą. Gruba przeżyła dzięki uprzejmości TVP S.A. Marzeniem Grubej było otworzyć swoje własne kasyno, a żeby to zrobić musiała najpierw zjednoczyć dzielnice. Tymczasem kiedy je spawała, Garcon zbierał wiernych Grubej Grubofonistów. Zbierali oni pieniądze na budowę wielkiej świątyni. Zbierali je, tak zbierali bardzo długi czas, a Gruba kończyła jednoczenie dzielnic sklejając je taśmą trzystronną. Na zjednoczenie dzielnic nie zgadzała się Gruba Baba, dlatego Gruba podczas jednej z 3 nocy, wysłała armię, która miała za zadanie zniszczyć każdego grubota. Gruba wygrała. Pierwsi Grubofoniści przeznaczali coraz więcej pieniędzy na świątynię. Piszcie na privie do jasnej Madafaki. Priv był śmieszny. Gruba, gdy zdobyła ciało Grubej Baby, odcięła jej głowę i wrzuciła do szamba. Szambo się odetkało. W tym samym czasie w drugiej dzielnicy rozwijało się normalne życie, powstały takie państwa jak Polska, a reszta jest nieważna. Drugiej nocy skończyła się Grubej taśma. Garcon miał coraz więcej pieniędzy, więc otworzył wytwórnię ciastek dla Grubej, bo była wciąż najedzona. Gdy głowa Grubej Baby tonęła w szambie, z jej ust wydobywał się dźwięk, którego nikt nie potrafił rozszyfrować. Owa fabryka zwała się „Grube Ciastke Mietowe Kąpany”. Garcon nie umiał angielskiego. Trzeciej nocy Gruba odniosła wielkie zwycięstwo i dobiła drugą dzielnicę. I tak została tylko jedna dzielnica – Grubix. Gruba wszystkich mordowała, ale Garcona i wiernych wyznawców zostawiła na później. W nocy ukradła wszystkie pieniądze Garcona na świątynię i zesrała je w swoim nowym kasynie. Gruba była bowiem niezwyciężona, miała tylko jeden słaby punkt. Garcon odwrócił się od Grubej. Gruba dostała furii, ponieważ nikt nie jadł codziennie 17 bułek jak kazała. Zabiła za to wszystkich Grubofonistów, lecz jeden przeżył i uciekł. A był to sam papież kościoła Grubofonistycznego – Garcon. Fragmenty historyczne Fragment 2, Werset 2, "Mit o posłuszeństwie" I kiedy doszli już na umówione wcześniej miejsce Gruba powiedziała. Garcon zrozumiał od razu. Zabrał ze sobą trzech najmłodszych mężczyzn z wioski. I wybrali się oni na daleką północ. Szli przez dwadzieścia trzy dni i dwadzieścia trzy noce. Wstępowali każdego dnia do wybranego przez Grubą domostwa. Lecz żaden z domowników nie chciał ich przyjąć. Postanowił więc Garcon spać przy ognisku, w nocy pełnej złego. Pierwszy mężczyzna nie wziął ze sobą bułek, więc był głodny, jednak Gruba zakazała dzielić się jedzeniem. Czuł głód, lecz szli oni dalej. Po pięciu dniach i pięciu nocach mężczyzna zmarł. Zostało ich jeszcze dwóch. Garcon rzekł im „''Oto się dzieje, kiedy nie jesteśmy posłuszni Grubej''”. Obu mężczyznom zostało jeszcze dużo bułek. Pewnego razu kiedy przez burzę potężną zostali zmuszeni do spania w jednym z gospodarstw, gospodarz zażądał zapłaty. Jedyne co mieli to bułki. Drugi mężczyzna oddał wszystkie swoje bułki gospodarzowi aby mogli spać. I tak minęła noc trzynasta. Mężczyzna bez bułek zmarł po pięciu dniach z głodu. I oto został ostatni mężczyzna z wioski sam z Garconem. Garcon rzekł mu „''Oto się dzieje, kiedy nie postępujemy według słów Grubej''”. I pojął mężczyzna od razu. Wstąpił do piekarni i kupił zapas bułek na dalszą podróż. Fragment 3, Werset 8, "Mit o wymądrzaniu się"Kategoria:Grubofonizm Gruba rzekła „''Jeśliście zbyt mądrzy to się nie wymądrzajcie, jeśliście zbyt głupi to dobrze''”. Garcon przekazał wiosce słowa Grubej. I ludzie się przerazili. Zaczęli się ogłupiać i wygłupiać. Wszystkie młode ludy przestały pobierać nauki od niegrubofonistycznych nauczycieli. Jednak jedna niewiasta zbuntowała się temu. Zaczęła się przeciwnie uczyć więcej. … Gdy zatem nadszedł czas ostateczny lud zrozumiał, czemu Gruba tak prawiła. Jednak niewiasta zginęła od nadmiaru wiedzy, nie doczekała się czasu ostatecznego. Fragment 3, Werset 12 Mówi Stwórczyni: "Idźcie i nawracajcie po wsze czasy! Kto więcej ten większej nadziei zazna w Grubowie!". "Ma rację!" rzekłszy zstąpiła niewiasta imieniem Tamea ze sofy. Obwieściła całemu rodowi swemu: "Nawracajmy czym prędzej, bo miejsca dla nas zabraknie!". Ród zebrał się natychmiast w izbie. I nagle objawiła się im sama Gruba. W raz klękli przed jej majestatem. Ona rzekła: "Czyż nie mówiłam wam, że nie musicie klękać? Powstańcie proszę." I powstali. "Tameo. Co ty prawisz? Miejsca ci nie brak. Nikomu nie brak miejsca. Ja bowiem, kiedy bylibyście nadto otyli odchudzę was. Sprawię, że będziecie mogli jeść ponad 25 bułek, że będziecie się mieścić w Grubowie." Tamea pojęła rzecz i rozgłosiła wszystkim grubofonistom pomieszkującym wioskę. Fragment 3, Werset 15 Czynić zaczęto tedy zaślubiny wedle maniery grubofonistycznej. Uprzednio nabył mężczyzna odpowiednio po dwakroć bułek dla każdego gościa, a ławy nakryto obfito wiktuałami i rodzaju wszelakiego strawami oddającymi cześć Mistrzyni. A mężczyzna z niewiastą przez cały dzień widywać się nie mogli. Zwyczajem garcońskim dopiero gdy godzin siedm na wieczorze nabiło, biesiadnicy zagęścili się na westybulu. Rzekł przeto kapłan zgromadzonym: "Zebraliśmy się tu, gdyż nakazuje nam tradycja garcońska, by tłuszczem spoić tych oto ogrubieńców." Ogrubieniec poradził nadanie bułek wszystkim i na grzbiet nielichej tłuszczelnicy wstąpić raczył. Tedy ogrubienica wystąpiła i przed jego licem pierwszy raz zagościła. Od owej daty kapitulum świeże w życiu ogrubieńców począć się miało. Tak oto kapłan czyniąc pierwej tłuszczem maszczenie, zawiązał ogrubieńców na czas wieczny. Fragment 5, Werset 27 ... Pewnego dnia rzekła Gruba do Garcona: „''Weź chleb. Przygotuj go, żeby starczyło dla wszystkich.”. Garcon posłusznie poszedł do piekarni w jego mieście. A miasto owe zwało się Haffegila. Powiedział piekarzowi o swym zamówieniu. Piekarz rozgniewawszy się, wyprosił Garcona z jego piekarni. Garcon, wiedząc, że Gruba go ukara, postanowił sam upiec chleb, żeby kara nie była taka wielka. Podczas przygotowywania ciasta usłyszał głos Grubej: „''Wiedziałam, że sobie nie poradzisz, dlatego daję Ci ostatnią szansę. Nakarm bigosem wszystkich moich wyznawców. Jeśli owego nie uczynisz na całe miasto spuszczę apokalipsę, jakiej żeś nigdy nie widział. Nigdy”. Garcon opamiętawszy się zaczął wyrabiać bigos w dużych ilościach. Podczas jego wytwarzania, do miski wpadały mu kawałki niedokończonego ciasta na chleb. I rozgniewała się Gruba, jednak była zbyt łaskawa dla niewinnych aby uczynić tragedię. Garcon dostarczył wszystkim bigosu z chlebem, który od tamtejszego czasu zaczęto nazywać bigosem garcońskim. Spożywały go ludy zawsze, w każdy czwartek każdego tygodnia aż do dziś. ... Fragment 7, Wersety 3 - 4 ... Było to w niewielkiej oazie na środku pustyni. Seamon rzekł do kapłana "Nic nie wziąłem dziś do ust. Stwórczyni będzie zła. Co mam czynić kapłanie?". Lecz kapłan odwrócił się w stronę przeciwną do biednego i poszedł w stronę kaplicy. Wrócił on po 5 minutach z wieloma bułkami. Rzekł "Oto bułki Twoje, które od Stwórczyni otrzymałeś, zjesz dzisiaj ich wszystkie". Wręczył 17 bułek Seamonowi, który od razu poczuł, że to dar od samej Grubej. Tak właśnie było. Gruba była dobra, czyniła bułki tym, którzy nie mogą ich sami posiąść. Powiadano w Państwie, aliż Garcon niewystarczająco mądr był. Teże Ona tak powiadać mogła. Lud trzymał o tym przez czas srogi, lecz Mistrzynia rzekła "Jak możecie hydzić tak o nim? Wyście tak samo ludem niesfornym jakem niemądr Garcon. Zbyt hardzie mówicie powiadam wam. Obaczcie się, póki jeszcze czasu dość macie, bowiem Garcona pomyślunku źrzódło leży w waszej uczoności". ... Fragment 8, Wersety 19 - 20, "Epistoła siedemdziesiąta trzecia" ... Wieczór już dowierał, a wszyscy adwersarze Grubofonizmu zostali ostrzeżeni przez wiernych jedynej oraz prawej Grubej. Stwórczyni nie alterowała się ich problemami, gdyż byli niewiernymi. Stało się to tak, iż do swoich bałwanic jak w każdą niedzielę poszli, ale po powrocie do domów zastali powybijane szyby oraz symbole Grubej. Zebrali się zatem niewierni w sądach gajnych i gabali się nawzajem wyzwiskami. W Państwie zapanował niepokój. Najwyższa Uczycielka musiała dołożyć wszelkich swoich starań, aby w końcu nastały wyrozumienie i pomoc. Wówczach Garcon ubaczył, że Gruba chce przemówić do ludu, ale musiała to zrobić poprzez niego. Garcon natchniony Grubą rzekł: "Niewdzięcznicy! Jak możecie tak traktować świat stworzony przez Nią! To jest hańba dla naszego narodu! Łacno wam wszystko niszczyć, ale już naprawić ciężej. Ja - Garcon - powiadam wam. Ostatni raz zdarzyła się taka cudowna kara od Niej. Następne będą przynosiły zgony wielu tysięcy ludzi.", a lud natychmiast przeprosił Grubą i obiecał, że tak się już nie stanie więcej. ... Fragment 8, Werset 43, "Epistoła głupoty Garcona" ... Gruba wiedziała, że głową jej Kościoła został nieodpowiedni człowiek, który nie umiał sobie z niczym poradzić, ale była łaskawa i posiadała wiarę w ludzkość. Postanowiła nauczyć jakim człowiekiem ma być Garcon. Mijał srogo czas, lecz Garcon nadal nie rozumiał nieograniczonej mądrości Stwórczyni. Gruba straciła do niego zaufanie, więc sprawiła, że teraz jego mózg nie był samodzielny, tylko jej podporządkowany. Od tego czasu za Garcona większość decyzji podejmowała Gruba. ... Fragment 9, Werset 46 ... Rzekł razu pewnego Garcon do ludu swego: "Względnie uczynić raczyliście wobec Grubej jedząc do syta". Jeden z uczniów odrzekł tymi słowyma: "Uważanie nasze nie poprzestaje dzisiaj". Garcon jednak posiadał rajzefiber przed wyruszeniem do miast kolejnych i pouczył: "Większość z was jest posłuszna. Jednak bez kwestii sukcesorzy wasi nie będą tak hartowni jacy wy jesteście. Dlatego nakazuję wam byście większą dnia część asygnowali do nawracania niewierzących." ... Fragmenty współczesne Fragment 15, Werset 12, "Gruba przypowieść" Była wczesna pora kiedy do modlącego się Garcona przemówiła Gruba: "Do następnego ranka ty się mnie wyrzekniesz trzy razy". Jednak Garcon wszystkiemu zaprzeczył. Jeszcze tego samego dnia grubofonista spotkał profesora Freemana. Ten spytał się: "Czy wierzysz w Grubą?" Garcon potwierdził. Na te słowa Freeman się rozgniewał. Nie mogąc słuchać tych bluźnierstw kopnął Garcona sześć razy. Zdażyło się to jeszcze dwa razy zanim Gruba powtórnie przemówiła do Garcona: "Nędzna istoto, nie czynisz zgodnie z mą wolą. Na co ci to było? Blizny zdobyłeś, wiary tym swej nie udowodniłeś. Bo mi nie trzeba udowadniać. Ja wiem wszystko i wiarę znam każdego! Teraz idź i grubofonistom to opowiadaj, prawdę zachowaj dla siebie, kłamstwem się ochraniaj". Fragment 16, Wersety 11 - 12 ... Wszczęto na placu burdę dnia pewnego. Garcon dostarczył awizyję więc do Grubej. Ana rzekła jednak: "Zapytaj lud, co jest przyczyną". Zapytał, więc Garcon lud: "Co jest przyczyną?" jednak nikt go nie słyszał. Ponownie zwrócił się ku Grubej: "Co mam czynić, abym słyszalny był?". "Trza ci być bardziej rozgarniętym. Rozgoń lud i podziel na obozów wiele. Wypraw pielgrzymkę do miasta zwanego Buk." Rzekł Garcon głośniej: "Czyż nie do syci wam wojen? Izali nie słyszeliście słów Stwórczyni? Silno zatem wam przemówię". Lud waśniwy nadal nie spokoił się. Jedna bowiem strona była Grubofonistami, a druga niewiernymi. Niewierni nalegali by Grubofoniści opustoszeli miasto. Stało się tak, że Garcon po godzinach to zauważył i rzekł: "Słudzy Grubej! Ktory jest w stanie iść naprzód, drogą Stwórczyni niech wybierze ścieżkę za mną! Albowiem wyprowadzę was z tego domu niewoli i prześladowań!". Lud przestał barczeć i dopełnił podziału dokładnie według słów Grubej. Grubofoniści stąpali za Garconem, Prawą Jej Ręką. I szli przez nocy wiele w Buku strony. ... Fragment 16, Werset 23 Wielu nie zdawało sobie sprawy z wielkości błędu jaki popełniają wprowadzając skrajnie lewicowy bezbożny socjalizm w Państwie. Myśleli oni bowiem, iż nie przynosi to tak negatywnych skutków jak by się zdawać mogło. Toteż wprowadziwszy przytoczony wyżej porządek zdziwieli się na pokłosie wahnięcia. Intraty wątlały, koszty wzmagały się wraz z dniem każdym coraz chyżej. Lud nędzniał i było to widoczne, ponieważ w dacie największego impasu Gruba rzekła: "Przez wasze władztwo i chciwość utraciliście mienia miriady. Zaś nie stać was na 17 bułek z rąk moich. Jestem litościwa, tegożem zniosła 17 bułek do minimalnie 12. Ale powiadam wam. Nadejdzie era skrajnie prawicowego grubofonistycznego kapitalizmu, boć od zaraz mają się dokonać reformacje! W odpowiednim stadium przywrócę 17 bułek i wtedy nie będzie mnie interesowało, czy ekwiwalentu dość macie."